


[Podfic] Just One by drwatsonsjournal

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Octo!John - Freeform, OctoJohn, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tentacles, adult Octojohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock spends a boring afternoon at 221B Baker St. until the silence is disturbed by a noise coming from his bathroom. Sherlock investigates, and adventure ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Just One by drwatsonsjournal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drwatsonsjournal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwatsonsjournal/gifts).



> Original Fic: [Just One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/933893) written by [drwatsonsjournal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/drwatsonsjournal)

Length: 15:45  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/z44lzviv4upkik0/Just+One.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/just-one) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Come a Little Closer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPiThC9WAk8) \- Cage the Elephant


End file.
